legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreadnaught archons
Enemies article |image=Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-16-DreadnaughtArchon.png |caption=Dreadnaught archons in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} Dreadnaught archons were an enemy class encountered in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Part of the archon creature family, the dreadnaught archons were native to the Spectral Realm and could be encountered throughout Nosgoth in the Spectral Realm as Raziel explored the events of Blood Omen. Profile Dreadnaught archons were a class of the archons creature family encountered by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Dreadnaught archons were large crab-like predators native to the Spectral Realm that fed on souls. Unlike their reaper brethren they were far less mobile and slower and were confined to ground level, however they made up for this by being much tougher and stronger and attacking with moves designed to pin and drain energy - often this was combined with their trademark Draining Leash ability - opening a wound through which they could draw further energy in a glowing tether until the link was broken through attacking force or retreating to a distance. Dreadnaught archons were first encountered in the chapter Battle Kain as Raziel returned to Vorador's Mansion in the events of Blood Omen. Thereafter Raziel could encounter the archons as enemies throughout the Spectral Realm. Abilities Defiance-Abilities-DreadnaughtArchon-ProjectileHold.png|Projectile Hold ability Defiance-Abilities-DreadnaughtArchon-DrainingLeash.png|Energy Draining Leash ability *Projectile Hold - A green projectile of a sticky web-like substance which is spat at Raziel, paralyzing and holding him in place, allowing the archon to land further attacks. *Energy Draining Leash - The archons land a strike on Raziel which opens a spiritual tether through which the archons can drain further energy. Only striking the enemy or retreating to a safe distance could break the bond. Development }} Notes *The archons are only identified by their overall creature family in manuals, scripts and dialogue. The individual classes are identified and subdivided as reaper archons and dreadnaught archons in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide. Dreadnaught archons are listed as "archon" in game files. **The term "archon" comes from the ancient greek world and means "ruler" where magistrates were typically given the title. Archon at Wikipedia However the word has a deeper meaning in Gnosticism (which inspired Legacy of Kain) where it relates to "demonic entities subordinate to the embodiment of evil". Among some belief systems they prevent souls leaving the Material Realm. Gnosticism at Wikipedia Archon (Gnosticism) at Wikipedia The term "Dreadnaughts" or "Dreadnoughts" relates to powerful battleships from the early 20th century - derived from innovative and influential English ships from the 16th and 20th centuries. Dreadnought at Wikipedia Dreadnought (disambiguation) at Wikipedia **The moves of the dreadnaught archons are named specifically in the Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide where they are identified as Projectile Hold and Energy Draining Leash. ***The Draining Leash ability of the archons is actually listed slightly differently for the two archon variants in the official guide. The Reaper archons variant is listed as "Draining Leash", while the Dreadnaught variant is listed as "Energy Draining Leash" - the similarity of the attack is noted however and the only difference referenced is the tendency of the dreadnaught archons to use it as a follow up to their Projectile Hold attack. Visually and in gameplay terms the two leash attacks seem to be virtually identical. *The reaper archons, the dreadnaught archons and the tentacles enemy class share a common theme - all being identified as agents of the Elder God. This label could also apply to Raziel, Moebius, Janos Audron, Ancient vampires in general and the Ancient, primitive cult. *Like other Spectral fauna, the archons are only found where they are required as enemies. Attempts to enter the Spectral Realm in Kain's chapters through Debug menus or the like will include few Spectral effects and no Spectral enemies. *In terms of gameplay the archons are something of a successor to the Vampire wraiths in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and the Greater sluagh seen in Soul Reaver 2 as the highest predators of the Spectral Realm in each title. Each of these enemies is notably only seen in the one title and cannot be seen elsewhere - the reasons for the absence in other areas/time periods unknown. Defiance-Abilities-DreadnaughtArchon-DrainingLeash.png|Dreadnaught archon Draining Leash Defiance-Abilities-ReaperArchon-DrainingLeash.png|Reaper archon Draining Leash Vampire wraith siphon.jpg|Vampire wraiths soul drain SR1-Enemy-RevivedTurelim.PNG|Revived vampire soul drain SR1-Dumah-DrainingLeash.PNG|Dumah soul drain SR1-Dumah-Constrict.PNG|Dumah Constricting SR1-Constricting-04.png|Raziel Constricting *Although it is only explicitly listed as an ability in Defiance, the Draining Leash ability bears a remarkable resemblance to the unnamed ability used by Spectral entities such as Vampire wraiths, Revived vampires and the revived Dumah to drain Raziel's health in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - both are used by species and individuals that have adapted to the Spectral Realm and learnt to consume souls or soul energy, both require an initial wound to be opened, both consist of a similar blue/purple band and both form a 'leash' of sort that can be broken by distance or damage. Arguably Draining Leash may be considered to be the same ability with updated visuals. Another ability that is highly related is Constricting, which again uses a similar spectral band and may have been directly developed from the vampire wraith ability. Gallery Archon-Dreadnaught-Defiance.jpg|Dreadnaught archon in game Defiance-Enemies-DreadnaughtArchon.png|Dreadnaught archon in game Defiance-Model-Character-Archon.png|Dreadnaught archon model Defiance-Model-Character-Archon-Side.png|Dreadnaught archon model Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-16-DreadnaughtArchon.png|Dreadnaught archon render in Bonus materials Defiance-Abilities-DreadnaughtArchon-ProjectileHold.png|Projectile Hold ability Defiance-Abilities-DreadnaughtArchon-DrainingLeash.png|Draining Leash ability See also *Elder God **Agents of the Elder God ***Archons ****Reaper archons References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Defiance Category:Enemies/Defiance enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Defiance